ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:7 - Evening - Michelle
Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 It's day 5 in the evening, Michelle flies back to the house and lands in the garden. In her hands are a few types of colorful wildflowers. "I'm beat!" She announces to herself. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley is has fallen asleep in the garden, looking right at home as they roll over at the sound of Michelle's voice. Teddy stands guard Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Silly, Riley." Michelle says, coming closer to bring them in. "And you Teddy are looking more and more like a blur." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley stirs and wakes up as Teddy starts in on calling Michelle names. They pat his head and stand, "hi Michelle!" They smile, "What's with the flowers?" Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "I went flying, see how far I could and I made it all the way to the coast!" Michelle says energetically, she points back west. "But I needed a break and there were lots of pretty flowers so I picked them." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "They are really pretty." Riley takes a little blue one and sticks it in Michelle's hair Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle smiles and blush at Riley's gesture. She takes a purple aster and adds it in Riley's hair. "Now we both have pretty flowers in our hair" Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley grins, and pulls a small orange one from Michelle's pile to hand to Teddy. He holds it awkwardly, grumbling Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "I'm starving!" Michelle says. "Have you eaten yet?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Yes, but I'll make something with you" Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "You can cook?" Michelle says. "I know you can bake, but that's different!" Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Not as well but I know a few things." Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle grins. "You're so amazing!" Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley blushes slightly as they smile Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle offers Riley their free hand. "What do you want to make?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley takes her hand, "well what do you want to eat?" Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "I don't know. I eat anything. Except snails. I tried them on vacation with my parents and it's weird." Michelle says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Well what kind of a food are you in the mood for?" Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle thinks for a moment. "Sausages!" She says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Well maybe we can find some frozen ones and cook them with peppers and onions or something." Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "That sounds good, I love potatoes too." Michelle says. "But I don't think they have saurkraut here." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Probably not." Riley frowns, "I can request it for you for another time though."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "That'b be nice. I used to hate it when I was little, but it grew on me." Michelle says. They go to the Kitchen and michelle stands around, just looking all around. "Is there something I can do to help you?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Well you can help me pick out what to put with the sausages, I don't know all that you like." Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle looks around the fridge, she takes out onions and peppers. "Do you think sausage and peppers would be good with mash?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley thinks for a moment, "Yes?" Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "It's italian, mash isn't very italian." Michelle frowns. "Is is italian, right?" "It's not german..." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley shrugs, "I really don't know." They laugh Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Let's try it!" Michelle says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "That's the spirit!" Riley pumps their fist in the air Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle wing hugs Riley. "Want me to cut the onions?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Only if you promise not to let them make you cry." Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "I'll be fine." Michelle says, she comes and kiss Riley's cheek. "But thanks for worrying." She takes a knife and cuts the onions into jullienes. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley puts their hand over their cheek blushing slightly Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley gets to work, helping Michelle cut up ingredients Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle works on the onions, as promised no tears appear. "Told you." She brags. "Now potatoes." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "How many do we need? How much are we making?" Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "I don't know..." Michelle ponders. "I mean, if it's just for me? I think the others already ate." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "I don't really plan on eating any."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Right, cause you already ate." Michelle says, she cuts a few. "That should be enough." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Alright!" Riley focuses on cooking the sausages and sauteing the onions and peppers.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle puts in the potatoes in boiling water. "I'm so hungry!" She says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley pulls Tupperware out of a portal and hands it to Michelle, "Have a cookie while you wait." Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle grins and grabs one. "Oatmeal, my favorite." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Teddy jumps into the Tupperware and leaps out again with a cookie in each hand. "Teddy you can just ask." Riley says with a sigh Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "He's looking more and more like a blur every day." Michelle says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Maybe eventually you'll see the cute little gargoyle he is." Riley reaches over to scratch his head. Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Well, I can see a gargoyle shaped blur, does he have feet or hooves?" Michelle asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Back legs look kinda like a bird of prey and then he has monkey hands." Riley makes grabby hands when describing his hands. Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Is he naked?" Michelle asks giggling. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Yeah... sometimes I make him clothes for when it's cold but he doesn't seem to like them much." Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Teddy!" Michelle says. "You can't be naked." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley giggles as Teddy sticks his tongue out at Michelle, muttering something about jealousy Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "I can hear that Teddy!" Michelle says, "Well, I can hear something, it's kind of like nails on chalkboard, but low." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Teddy hisses at Michelle, "I don't think he liked the idea of you being able to hear him." Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose." Michelle frowns. "Teddy, why do you dislike me, did I do something wrong?" Michelle leans closer to the blur. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Teddy swipes at her face and jumps back to Riley's shoulder "He doesn't really like anyone, don't take it personally." Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "But I want to change that." Michelle says, dissapointed. Her wings flop down.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "That'll take some time... if it's even possible. I've never really known him to like anyone but me." Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Teddy, would you like some sausage?" Michelle offers. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Yes he says. Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Should I just give him like that or make him a plate?" Michelle asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Make him a plate, it makes him feel special." Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle takes a desert plate and makes a small plate for teddy, which she sets down on the counter. "Here you go Teddy." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 It disappears into Teddy's mouth Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Michelle smiles. "Now my turn." She serves herself and put down the plate, but before she sits she gives a hug to Riley. "Thanks for helping." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Riley hugs back, "Of course." August 27, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 Michelle sits down and starts eating. "I forgot to get napkins. Can you get me some?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "Yep." Riley grabs her a handful before sitting down across from her. Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 Michelle tries to eat carefully and not make a mess. Still her hands are clumsy. "What did you eat?" Michelle asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "A sandwich." Riley says after the briefest of pauses Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 "What kind?" Michelle asks. "I like sandwiches." Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "Uh... ham and swiss?" Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 "That sounds yummy" Michelle says, oblivious to Riley's lie. She eats a piece of sausage, which she dips in mustard. "This is good!" Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "I'm glad!" Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 "You know, we should go out this weekend, explore town or something." Michelle suggests Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "That would be fun! I'd love to see what's around. Maybe find a fabric store or something!" Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 "So you make more pretty clothes?" Michelle asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "Yeah, want me to make you a dress?" Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 Michelle's wings flap in excitement. "That'd be so pretty! But I'd be hard with my wings." Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "I could make it open backed."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 "Oh, right!" Michelle says. "Tomorrow? We have all day to us!" Michelle grins. "Classes are tiring." Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "Yeah, sounds like a plan." Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 Michelle flaps her hands in excitement. "We can go shopping!" "Oh and find food, I like food." Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "Maybe a nice little cafe." Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 "Yeah!" Michelle grins. She finishes her plate, pushes it forward and leans down. "I'm tired." She yawns. @Ezra the Floofmaster (Want to finish this?) Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "Maybe we should head to bed. What time you want to meet tomorrow?" Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 "I don't know." Michelle says. "Sleep sound good." Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "We can just figure it out tomorrow. Meet up in the living room whenever we feel like it." Riley stands and stretches Kali the Heterophobe08/27/2018 Michelle nods, she gets up and puts her dish in the sink. "Now, teeth!" She tells herself. August 28, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 6:08 PM Riley starts to wash the dishes Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 6:09 PM Michelle goes up to brush her teeth. "Good night Riley!" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 6:11 PM "See you tomorrow!" Category:Roleplay Category:Michelle Roleplay Category:Riley Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay